


On Your Knees

by Mo-hot-ve (LocalAngelTracker)



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: M/M, Oral, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalAngelTracker/pseuds/Mo-hot-ve
Summary: Dead Sea gets a blow job from Aurelius for their once a month rare get together.





	On Your Knees

Aurelius of Phoenix was for lack of better words, not a man to be fucked with. He towered above most legionaries and his strength and prowess in battle were unmatched. To see any side of the man that wasn’t the hard commanding exterior was a rare sight for even those close to him, save for one. 

Dead Sea, Caesar’s favored son, decanus of Nelson and all around grumpy overworked soldier, held a very special place in Aurelius’s heart. Perhaps that was why he was on his knees before the decanus now. The monthly trips to report and collect supplies certainly had perks for the both of them. If there was more time available to them, the smaller man wouldn’t be leaning against the centurion’s desk, but rather splayed across his bed, taking his cock over and over again til the sun rose and their time was finally cut short. 

Aurelius of course, wouldn’t complain about what he could get, and certainly the flush in the decanus’ cheeks was more than enough to sate him for a little while until they could see each other again. But to be honest, it wasn’t just the flush of his cheeks that drove him mad with lust, but everything about Dead Sea. From the soft whimpers and moans hidden behind the leather he was biting down on to the way the head of his cock matched the shade of his face, everything about him was perfect. Aurelius would be lying if he said he didn’t love unraveling the smaller man, seeing a side of him that was so eager and uncharacteristic content in the afterglow. 

A noise of annoyance from the decanus reminds him of his task, and he returns back to his ministrations, hollowing his cheeks and swallowing down dead sea’s length as far as he can take it. What he cant reach is massaged by his fingers as he sucks, the rough texture of his well callused fingers no doubt a pleasant feel. His judgement is correct with the increase of pleased noises from behind the leather. Aurelius lets himself close his eyes as he bobs his head, getting lost in the rhythm of his own movements and the salty taste of Dead Sea on his tongue. Somewhere, there was a joke to be made, but that could wait. 

It isn’t long until the hand in his hair tightens its grip in warning and he finds himself relaxing his throat as best he can to allow the decanus to fuck his face. Dead Sea is thankfully kind, holding back from choking the taller man as best he can as he thrusts and grunts into the leather. It doesn’t take long for Dead Sea to hit his peak, his hips jerking sharply. Aurelius does his best to swallow down the bitter cum, unable to stop a small bit from dribbling out of the corner of his mouth. 

When Dead Sea finally stills he removes his mouth from the softening cock to wipe off the dribble with his thumb before raising it to his mouth to lick off. There’s a swear from Dead Sea above him and he smirks, unable to help himself. “Too much?” He taunts and raises himself to his full height, hoping the pain in his knees goes away quickly. 

The decanus snorts and folds his arms over his chest, the petulant look returning to his face once more as he flares up at the centurion. He’s still flushed and panting which makes the glare all the more cute, a strange but fitting word for such a dangerous man. “With you? Never.” And Aurelius finds himself laughing and grinning, this certainly wouldn’t be the last time for tonight


End file.
